Falling From A Window Isn't Proper For A Princess
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I needed this to be over. I'm not the greatest catch, so why would Neji consider me. I needed to grab what I could. Where had that cocky, forward guy gotten to?"


"**Falling From A Window Isn't Proper For A Princess"**

**Links to outfits on my profile.**

"Dad, why would you ever think he'd be right for me?" I said a bit louder than usual turning to my father who was chasing after me.

"You, have to pick a suitor Tenten. You're 17 and will be getting married soon." He said shooing away the lanky man fallowing after him, to the doors man.

"Says you, I don't want to just get married. I want love, like you and mom had." He smiled softly, but his face went more serious.

"Tenten, your sister is all ready to take the thrown with her fiancé and I can't loose reign until I know you are taken care of." I scoffed.

My sister Shiori had been engaged for a few months now to the prince, Sasuke Uchiha. That's when all this madness started. The constant push to get married. I'm not even legal yet, he was trying to look out for me in the wrong way. I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Tenten Ji Yong, youngest daughter of king Kwon Ji Yong (Points if you know who's name this is, no cheating. J ). I'm half Korean on my fathers side, and half Japanese. My father married my mother, who was in line for a crown, and so here he is ruling in Japan as if he's lived here his whole life now that my mom's gone. My sister Shiori is the heir of our family and will be taking over soon. That is why my father insist I get married. I'm more strong minded then he intended to raise me I suppose. I'm also not quite as accustom to royal life as my sister is. They're my family and my life, thought that doesn't stop me from my occasional escapes to the next kingdom. No one knows me there, I'm just another face in the crowed and that's what I like about it.

"Look pops, I'll get married…eventually." I finished my sentence when I saw the hope in his eyes.

"Tenten, you're a princess you should really be more proper." I smiled, and linked my arm with him.

"Aw, where's the fun in that? I'm still your princess right dad. I'll find a husband and your precious little girl will be fine." He scoffed and smiled down at me.

"Not that precious." I elbowed him in the sides. My dad was always joking, we got along great because he had a good sense of humor. He said I made him laugh like mom did. He was careful now, and I understood, but I still wouldn't be forced into love.

"Maybe you'll eventually find a guy that I'll head over heals for." He smiled and ruffled my long brown hair. I ran upstairs it was getting late, and dad would be turning in soon. That means I leave.

I opened the door to Shiori's room and covered my eyes screaming. Sasuke was practically on top of her. They turned glaring at me.

"Didn't I tell you to knock." I scoffed and smirked at her.

"Didn't dad tell you to stop inviting Sasuke over without asking, especially late at night." They both sat up, and I smiled.

"What do you want now?" I smiled sweetly.

"I'm going out in a bit to look for prince charming. Cover for my if I'm not back by morning? Thanks." I said turning.

"Yeah ok, deal. You're crazy." I heard them lie down and closed the door behind me. To get ready I grabbed my blue jean stressed short shorts with the hem folded, a white V neck T-shirt; and a black cardigan vest. I put on my silver gladiator sandals and slipped out the window.

I made it easily into the next town over. I wandered around alone, It was late, almost 11 probably so most reasonable people were in there homes. I found a nearby bar, and went inside as to not look suspicious. I took a seat at the bar people watching. I never got tired of it. When 2 older men came up to me flushed from alcohol.

"Hey baby, haven't seen you around here. You wanna hang out?" I turned away ignoring them. I didn't get hit on a lot, but when I was I paid no attention this time was a bit different. They taller man grabbed my wrist. Tugging me towards a staircase.

"What are you doing?" I screamed trying to pull away, no one even looked my direction as the men picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I hit his back trying to throw my weight. The big brute was unmoved and brought me up to a balcony throwing me down on a couch along the wall.

"Behave okay darlin'. We'll take care of you." I glared at him as menacingly as possible.

"Are you both retarded, I'm the princess!" I said trying to get past there drunken' lustful stare.

"We don't have a princess around here. Just a prick of a prince, and a useless cousin who released her title." I sat up and stared at them they moved closer.

"The next kingdom over, My father is Kwon Ji Yong." They just smiled leaning against a wall.

"The next kingdom over doesn't mean anything to a couple guys like us sweetheart." I sighed heavily turning from them to see a open window. It was probably about a 12' drop, rough but worth it. If I could brace myself right I'd be okay giving me enough time to run to the far wall. If I got hurt though I'd be totally defenseless to them. I looked back at them as they discussed something trivial about me probably being a virgin, and which one was stronger.

I quickly stood, turning on my heel toward the window. The men immediately raced after me. I was already diving out the small window, trying to turn my body properly. I felt myself hit something assuming it was the soft ground, but heard a grunt that wasn't from me, I twisted my body feeling that I was now pressed against the hard chest of a gorgeous man. I pressed against him running my fingers down his chest quickly just to feel him. He opened his eyes glaring at me. I pushed my hands off of him quickly like it was an accident. I sat up almost crying at the look on his face. His face fell as he rubbed his neck.

"What the hell are you doing jumping out windows. You nearly killed yourself, and me." I bit my lip nervously, nodding my head. I heard the men upstairs screaming at me.

"Hey babe, you can't just jump out windows. Get back up here will you." I looked up at them and pulled my knees to my chest looking back at the man in front of me then at the ground. He nodded standing up putting his hand out to me.

"I see, you really shouldn't be hanging out in dirty places like that. You don't even look old enough to drink." I shook my head taking his hand feeling a pulse of electricity.

"I'm not, I'm just 17 but it was pretty much the only place around here still open." He looked at me.

"Not from around here? Well let me introduce myself, prince Neji Hyuuga at your service." He said with a quick bow. I smiled at the proper greeting and curtsied back.

"Tenten Ji Yong you majesty." His eyes widened, I grinned back.

"As in king Kwon Ji Yong? What are you doing out this late…in my kingdom none the less." I shrugged grabbing his hand and beginning to walk.

"I like to get out away from pressure, it's not like they need me around. My sisters got the crown and the fiancé. I'm basically a peon." I said sounding a bit down on myself.

"That's not how your father makes it sound, you're his pride and joy. He expects a lot from you." I looked at him pursing my lips.

"All, he wants from me is to get married. I love him to death though. When did you meet my father, Mr. prince?" He smiled at me still holding onto my hand, it seemed I've found an escort for the night.

"I'm taken to all of the important parties, I see him quite often he's very friendly. He wasn't in line for a crown right, he married your mother?" I nodded.

"They were in love, I keep trying to tell my dad that I want to be in love. He says I remind him of my mother, and I deserve to be in love. He still feels I need someone to take care of me though." He nodded silently listening to everything.

"You seem pretty capable of taking care of yourself." I smiled

"Well I didn't exactly take great care of myself in there, falling on you wasn't exactly smooth." I laughed.

"So, you're worried?" I stopped looking him in the eyes that I realized were beautiful deep and a light color shadowed by the dark. I was so unlucky I meet this amazing man at night when I can't even see him properly.

"Isn't everyone worried. I want to make him proud, but I sometimes wish I could just be normal with so little to worry about. That's why I'm here, I'm just another girl, nothing special." He nodded to my statement silently agreeing.

"You're definitely not just another girl Tenten." I cocked my eyebrow as he gave me a sexy as hell smirk.

"So, tell me a little about yourself. What's a prince doing out of his palace at this time of night?" He turned back to the road, starring at the ground.

"Just wanted time to myself. You sort of interrupted that but I suppose I can let it slide." I laughed and gave him a silent apology.

"So, how old are you. You're not king yet s what's that about?" I said trying to understand a little more about him.

"I'm 18 but, I'm not quite ready to take over as king. My uncle is ruling right now. My cousin was supposed to be queen, she gave up that title to marry some common boy. So I'm next in line, but I have to find a wife. My uncle isn't as interested as to who I choose as your father is, but he still insist. I've never been to great with women. They tend to throw themselves at me, but I want more to a relationship. I'm not sure I'm ready." I stared at him practically gawking.

"You sure have a lot to say huh? I can't really see you not getting women, you could snap your fingers and find one you like." He shook his head telling me that wasn't what he wanted.

"I should walk you back, shouldn't I?" He asked motioning toward the gate connecting our kingdoms. We walked threw onto the dark street once again.

"Tenten, come here for a moment!" I heard a man's voice I recognized to be Mr. Donghae who owned a local store. He was always up late working. The poor man needed more rest but his wife couldn't work so I would help sometimes. I walked over to him as he turned to a table and back. Neji was on my heels. "Me and the Mrs. Wanted to thank you for the help again and we'd like to give this to you." He said handing me a simple blue spinel gem bracelet. I looked up at him with a huge grin. As he helped me put it on.

"Why would you do something like that for little 'ol me?" I asked as he finished with the bracelet.

"It was my mothers, and sense we don't have a daughter we figured you're next closest thing." He said with a smile picking up his previous task.

"Thank you so much I love it, I'll make sure to come back tomorrow and work for it. Tell grandma Hara I said thanks too. Oh and this is my friend Neji. I said stepping back motioning toward Neji who looked like I just threw him strait under the bus. He stuck his hand out in a firm hand shake giving Donghae an awkward smile.

"You take care of our Tenten, she shouldn't be out this late." Neji nodded and backed away for me to give him a quick hug goodbye and we left.

"Are, those your grandparents?" I shook my head with a smile.

"They're just neighbors sort of. I help them out at their store." I said turning walking backwards to face him."

"So the people of your kingdom love you that much?" I shrugged.

"It's not hard to get people to like you Neji."

"Maybe not for you. You have the personality of a saint, and the smile of an angel. Everyone can expect that from you. I'm a bit awkward around new people. That's what my uncle says is a weak point of mine. I can't relate or get to know the people." I frowned at him linking my arm with his.

"I like you." I said with a grin. He smirked at nothing in particular.

"Well, it's a bit easier to make conversation with a girl who fell on me." I pouted.

"Just pretend everyone fell on you." He chuckled, and I bit my lip at the perfect sound. I guess we're here. I looked up at my home disappointed Neji was going to leave. "Will I get to see you again?" I asked rocking on my heels. Neji shrugged, indifferent.

"Maybe, that's not entirely up to me." I frowned standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Neji, that's the most fun I've had in a long time." He sighed and turned waving lazily with his other hand in his pocket. I ran around the side of my house to shimmy up the wall to my room. As I got inside I looked back to see Neji who was starring at me, a few yards from the house. I waved and sighed as he turned and began walking toward the gate.

The next day I got up and ran to my dad who was looking through some documents startled by my loud entrance. I grinned at him closing the door behind me.

"Daddy, I had a question about my suitors…prince Neji Hyuuga isn't on that list by chance is he?" I said looking at the floor, my dad looked at me confused.

"I don't think so…" He grabbed a folder and began flipping the pages. "No, he's in line for his own crown. So he's not exactly at our beck and call. He'd have to put you on his suitor list Tenten…Why do you bring him up?" I shrugged disappointed at the new information.

"I just think he sounds interesting, he's our neighbor so I'd be able to stay by you dad." I said brushing it off for him.

"Tenten, you wouldn't be interested in meeting him tonight at the ball you said you'd never attend?" He said taunting me. I turned back to him and grinned.

"You know me all to well dad." He smiled.

"It started at 7, formal so you would have to wear a dress." He said looking at me through the corner of my eye. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got plenty I'll have Shiori get me ready." He nodded. And went back to work with a smile on his face.

Later that night, I began to get ready for the ball my sister dressed my in a red floor dress and curled my hair. I looked pretty average, My sister had all the good looks she had a red tint to here hair and black eyes, while I was stuck with brown eyes, brown hair. You know all the boring stuff, she got moms genes. I looked like the man of the house, fantastic. Not that I don't clean up nice. I looked pretty, but still there's only so much you can do with average isn't there.

Me and dad were heading to the ball him in his dark black suit and red tie. He kept talking about how pretty I looked and that this is how I should look for a man, then he wouldn't keep making back choices. Once we arrived, I was introduced to all the important royals as the younger available daughter of Kwon Ji Yong. Just what I wanted…note the sarcasm. Then I saw Neji walk through the door in his black and white tux, looking so much better in proper lighting. I snuck behind him while he was introduced to a couple from Laos or something. I waited then tapped his shoulder not saying a word. He turned his eyes widening, surprised to see me, I smiled.

"Neji!" He still looked confused, but smiled.

"Hello Tenten, don't you look beautiful." I shrugged straitening his bow tie.

"I could say the same to you." I saw the man next to him turn looking at me confused when my dad came behind me.

"Sir, this is my lovely daughter Tenten Ji Yong. My youngest." I curtsied nodding quietly seeing enough of these to know I let others introduce me as a 'proper' lady.

"Nice to meet you sir." He nodded.

"This is my nephew, Neji Hyuuga in line for my crown in fact." Neji gave me a crooked smile, bowing and shaking my fathers hand.

"It's nice seeing you again sir." My dad nodded and continued talking with King Hyuuga as Neji escorted me to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"What you don't want me here? I'm always allowed to come, I choose not to. I never had a reason." Neji smirked looking to the side. Then at my wrist.

"You're wearing that bracelet." he said plainly I lifted my wrist still wearing the bracelet given to me by Mr. Donghae and Mrs. Hara. I nodded.

"Of course it's a gift." He chuckled lifting my wrist to observe the bracelet.

"You sure are different Tenten." I smiled at him as he dropped my wrist. "I have to go talk to some more nobles." He said looking disappointed. I nodded and stepped aside. He walked past me and I went to get a drink then sat. I young man around my age came up to me I looked up at him.

"Hello beautiful, would you mind giving me this dance?" He was a little forward for my taste, but good looking so I agreed being pulled out onto the dance floor. Kiss the Rain by Yiruma began to play and we dance for a little while as he made passes at me.

"So, who are you exactly?" I giggled trying to seem interested as to not hurt his ego, nothing worse than a prince in a back mood.

"Tenten Ji Yong, king Kwon Ji Yong's daughter." He nodded.

"So you're available right?" I couldn't help but scoff, but bit my lip giving him an apologetic look. He seemed o forgive me pulling me closer.

"Excuse me could I be so bold as to cut in?" I heard Neji's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. As he took the place of what ever that man's name was, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, he wasn't the best company." He placed his hand on my waste.

"Am I really any better Tenten?" I looked up at him seeing as how he was about 6" taller, and got lost in how perfect he really was.

"Of course. Much more polite, and a bit easier on the eyes." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. As he wrapped both arms around me.

"I'm glad you think so, cause it seems you're all any of the young men here are talking about. There aren't many choices in female company." I laughed

"I'm glad you gave up so much." Your dad told my uncle you wanted me to be your suitor." My eyes widened without him seeing, my dad couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything. He just had to spill my guts. Neji pulled away looking at me.

"We meet one night, and you're thinking about marrying me Tenten?" I stepped back awkwardly pulling myself from him.

"Sorry, I just kind of felt like we connected. Like you were different. I didn't mean for my dad to go and tell your uncle. He really must want me to get married." I said pushing myself away from Neji about ready to cry. "If you'd excuse me." Neji looked confused, but I walked off. Outside to the fountain sitting thinking, I needed this to be over. I'm not the greatest catch, so why would Neji consider me. I needed to grab hat I could. Where had that cocky, forward guy gotten to? It didn't really matter. I started walking back home bye myself. My dad would figure to call home. I wasn't mad at him, I just wish that hadn't happened before I got a chance to really know Neji. I got home, and it was about 9. I just took a shower and relaxed, today kind of sucked. I did feel a little better though. My dad called and I told him I came home, after Neji talked to me about the whole suitor thing. My dad felt bad, but I calmed him down, it wasn't his fault he was known for stuff like that. The most honest king you'll ever meet. Dad showed up a little while later.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't think you'd get upset." I held up my hands.

"No blood, no foul dad." I went upstairs ready to call it a night, and say goodbye to Neji. When I heard a tick at the window. Then another one. I was ignoring it till it got really annoying. I got up and walked to the window.

"Neji, isn't throwing pebbles at my window a little fairy tale?" I said starring down at the handsome young man on the ground next to my house.

"Maybe, but this whole thing sounds the a fairy tale Tenten." I couldn't disagree. "You want to come down here, so we can talk?" I looked down at my shorts and tank top, and shrugged climbing out the window. I reached the ground turning to Neji who was wearing a huge sexy smirk.

"So what is it handsome?" I said playing it off like I wasn't nervous.

"Why'd you leave?" I shrugged.

"Was there a reason to stay?" Neji looked upset.

"Of course there was, I didn't get to say anything. How do you think I feel with the one girl I connected with ditches the second I tell her I know how she feels." I walked closer to him.

"How?"

"I feel like you don't want me. I was going to put you on my list of suitors Tenten. You're like my better half, people love you." I smiled at him, and he pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him placing my hands on his shoulder. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him wrapping my arms around him so he couldn't get away. Neji pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

"Tenten, I told you to use the front door. Shimmying down the side of the house isn't for a proper princess." I turned still in Neji's arms seeing Shiori and Sasuke in my bedroom looking down at us.

"I'm not a proper princess Shiori. That's for you."

"Don't you think Neji would like a wife that acted like a queen?" I turned to Neji questioning him.

"I can cover al the professional stuff, just keep people smiling. That's my perfect queen." I smiled, and kissed him again.

"I sure am lucky." Neji looked confused. "Falling on top of you is the best move I've ever made." Neji's face turned into a frown.

"You're much to reckless to be a princess." I grabbed his hand and we walked.

"So, you're supposed to be king?" Neji nodded.

"Yeah, it's not really important. Can I tell you something Tenten?" I looked at him.

"What, that you love me? Don't be to cliché." Neji starred at me blankly.

"Um yeah, but I was gonna say that you're still in your pajamas."


End file.
